Favor
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Robin has a favor for Spinelli to do.


Favor

Spinelli was sitting in his office going over some paper work, when a knock at the door turned his attention away. Robin walked in with a shy smile on her face.

"How can I help you Dr. Robin?" He greeted her with a smile and a hand shake. He got up to clear a seat for her to sit in.

"Spinelli I need you for your P.I. job." She sighed and looked away for a moment. "Do you know who Lisa Niles is?" when he nodded his head she kept going. "Well did you know that she is also Patrick's ex from college? Umm… she is back now and is working at GH with us and this is where I need you to step in."

"Me?" he put his hand to his chest. "What could I do for you?"

"I am glad you asked." Robin smiled brightly at him, "I need you to find out everything you know about her and see why she came _here _to PC." From the look on Spinelli's face she needed to elaborate. "I want you to follow her and see if she and Patrick do anything together behind my back."

"Why do you think that the fair doctor would be doing something with this new Doctor?"

"I don't know Spinelli, I just have this feeling and want to make sure that I can trust him or if I need to file divorce papers." She lifted her shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I, I don't know if I can do that, I mean-"

Robin cut him off, "I am asking you as a friend, and I will pay you for everything that you need, I just need you to do this for me." Tears were in her eyes and Spinelli went to grab tissues off of the desk and gave them to her. "Please. If Maxie was cheating on you wouldn't you want to know?"

Spinelli took a long moment before he nodded his head, "I would like to know."

"So will you help me? I need to know." She dabbed her eyes with the tissue and blew her nose.

"The Jackal will help you in anyway I can, with out money." He gave her a hug when she got up out of the chair. He wasn't sure if this was a job that he wanted to get into, but Robin was a friend he couldn't just leave her hanging, if there was anything, anything at all he could do for her he would.

"Thank you." She walked to the door, when her hand was on the door knob she looked over her shoulder "I need you to keep this a secret, just until I know what I'm dealing with here."

Spinelli smiled at her sadly and nodded. As soon as Robin left he went to his lap top to see if he could bring up anything on this new Doctor. He typed in her name and found a picture of her. She was pretty but not beautiful; she had this era about her that made people not trust her and, from what she looked like he wouldn't have either.

Spinelli was looking up more stuff when the door opened and Jason walked in. "I need you to find a location for me." Jason said as he began to pace the room. He was barley noticed by Spinelli because he had just found a lead. "Spinelli, hello are you there?"

"Um yeah, Stone Cold, I just got a lead that I, I need to follow for a favor I am doing for a friend." He got up and grabbed his coat going to the door. He turned around, "My gracious apologies." And he was gone leaving Jason standing there with a weird look on his face.

Later Spinelli entered the office with a smile on his face. It was dark but he got the information that he needed to know, and he was right, this new Doctor would stop at nothing to get what she wants and does not like to be proven wrong. The man she had dated before Patrick said that if she was dumped she would go back out with them to publicly dump someone in the meanest way possible.

The man said that that was just what Patrick had done and in doing so he broke her heart. They were together for a while and he just called it off in the middle of a party, humiliating her as she had so many times before. She tried to get back together with him but he wouldn't so she tried to out do him in every corner.

He then left that boy friend and moved on to the last boyfriend she had after their break up and he said that she would make comparisons between him and Patrick and always check to see what it was that he was doing, where he was or if he had a new girl friend. He said that once she found out he was married with a kid she lost it and moved to Port Charles to get him to get back together with her.

Spinelli laughed thinking that the man said that she really thought that she could break up Dr. Robin and Dr. Drake. He laughed harder when he said that she was pissed to know that it would take a much longer time than she had expected.

He sat down and pulled a number that was given to him. He dialed and the phone rang three times before she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, um is this Sarah, one of Lisa's friends?"

"No. I have nothing to say about that whore." She was going to hang up but Spinelli stopped her.

"She is trying to break up my friends marriage and I need your help." The person on the other end of the phone didn't hang up so that thought that a good sign. "She moved here to my fair town of Port Charles to rekindle a flame between her and Dr. Patrick Drake."

The woman started to laugh, "Yeah if I were you I would get her far away from him because, even a ring on his finger won't stop her. She is crazy when it comes to him and when they make bets she thinks that it is some kind of sick for play." Spinelli was shocked that this woman had nothing nice to say about her.

"Do you think that she would try to break them up?"

"She and I spoke on the phone a while ago and just told me that it was not a coincidence that she got stuck with him in the elevator and it will not be one the next time they are alone in a room for hours on end. Let me just tell you one more thing, Patrick always had a hard time resisting her and just because he is married doesn't mean that it will stop him, or her for that instance." With that she hung up on him and Spinelli was left sitting there with a concerned look on his face.

The next day Spinelli went to the hospital to watch the new Doctor as apart of his 'favor' to Robin. When he got off the elevator he saw Robin and Patrick whispering to each other and doing other romance-y things. He looked to the right and saw the said Doctor watching them with a look of wanton, sadness and bitterness in it. He stepped behind her and cleared his throat. She jumped and turned to him, hand on her chest.

"You sacred me there um…"

"Spinelli."

"Aw yes the Jackal, or what ever it is the people call you." She looked over her shoulder at the couple that was now kissing.

He decided to egg her on, "There such a cute couple, every time I see them I know how much they love each other. It gives me hope for me and my fair Maxie." He smiled at them and it was genuine, "I don't think that anything could separate them."

He noticed the look she got if her eyes and the way she cleared her throat. "You think?"

"Oh, I have this feeling they will be together for a very long time." He satisfied look came on his face as she became a little red.

"Well, let's hope your right." She then left and Spinelli waited a few seconds before following her.

She didn't do much just showed up in every hallway that Dr. Drake was in. he noticed how she brushed his arm when going to get something and getting a little upset when he paid no attention. He loved the look she would get when he dropped everything to answer Robin's pages and the look she gave Robin when her and her husband went to have lunch.

He followed her for a week and that was when she made her move. The new Doctor followed Patrick into the changing rooms and saw him change his clothes. She stripped off her clothes and walked past him, who was hiding in the shadows, and past the other doctor to go to the showers.

He noticed the satisfied look she got when he looked but Spinelli smiled when he turned around and looked away. "You can't do that Lisa."

"Do what Patrick, get into the shower?" she answered with a smile.

"No, walk around naked to get my attention." He was clearly mad and from the look of it he was trying really hard to keep himself in check. "I'm married Lisa." He growled.

"I never said to look Patrick." She got in the shower and Patrick went up the stairs. Spinelli followed him and watched him go over to Dr. Webber. They were in a very serious discussion and Dr. Webber was clearly mad, as was Patrick.

"What is that about?" Robin asked form beside him.

"Lisa just walked past Patrick in the changing room."

"And that is a bad thing, why?" she was not getting it. So he had to clear the picture.

"She walked past him naked, in the changing room." He hung his head, looking at his feet.

"Did they do anything?"

"_NO!" _He turned and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He walked away."

"I WANT HER FIRED!" Patrick boomed. The whole floor stopped and looked at what was going on. Just then Nikolas and Monica came off the elevators at the same time as this out burst happened.

"Who do you want to be fired?" Nikolas asked.

"And why?"

"Lisa, she keeps trying to get me to sleep with her or notice her. And on top of that she walks around the locker room naked and all that. I'm sick of it. There is no reason for her to stay here any more. She needs to leave."

"Wow. I guess this is really getting to him." Robin's eyes were big; she looked like she was enjoying this.

"We'll see what we can do, okay? But there are no promises." Nikolas noticed Robin and nodded at her. She smiled shyly at him as he walked over to her. "You okay?"

"Yes I am. Thanks to Spinelli over here." She smiled brightly at him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for that favor you did for me. It helped me out a lot." She turned and went on her way.

Spinelli left the hospital and smiled knowing that he helped a friend out just by doing a 'favor'. He wondered what it was Jason wanted the other day and if there was anything he could help with today.

The End


End file.
